


Flowers

by f0rever15elf



Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [28]
Category: The Great Wall (2017)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, soft pero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29035596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: Pero surprises you with flowers.
Relationships: Pero Tovar x Reader, Pero Tovar x you
Series: 2020 December Writing Challenge [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127273
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Flowers

Pero Tovar is a simple man. He always has been. There isn’t much time for complication when one spends their life selling their sword. This mindset continued after he finally chose to settle down. He wakes, he eats, he prepares for the day, he does his chores, he prepares for dinner, he prepares for bed, he sleeps. The schedule is simple and set and varies only with change in the seasons.

But then you came along, beautiful and lively and spontaneous, and you turned his simple, structured life on its head. Things he hadn’t before thought of, he found himself paying greater attention to, especially if these things affected you. Little discomforts that he would normally deal with he found himself rectifying. Things like the little leak in the ceiling that steadily dripped during the rains, or the gap in the window that let in a draft were quickly fixed the moment your feet crossed his threshold. Not only this, but the foods he would buy as well were better. Pero has no qualms with stale bread and bland stews or dried meats, but you deserved far better. What little money he could make from selling what he didn’t keep of his hunts, or from the jobs fixing things around the village he had chosen to settle in, he would put towards buying valuable spices for you. You were to suffer and want for naught, he would make sure of it.

The day you agreed to be his was the happiest day of his life, and from that day forward, his schedule was never the same from day to day. Some days, he can barely keep up with your seemingly boundless energy, following you on your horse out to the nearby meadow for a picnic, or into town to splurge using the little bit of coin you had earned through making the neighbors a blanket for their newborn. But he loves it. He loves _you_.

Today is one of those spontaneous days. You’ve decided that you’re going to the market, wrapping your arms around Pero’s as he tends to the fire in the hearth. He’s ready to say no, saying that the animals need tending and the garden needs weeding, but then he catches your gaze. Those beautiful eyes and that tender little pout, complete with a trembling bottom lip. He’s a goner, and he knows you know it. So, with a sigh, he nods, pressing a tender kiss to your forehead before you giggle and spring to your feet, running to get ready.

It’s a beautiful day, the sun bright in the sky as you and Pero make your way through the streets of the little village. With the warming weather, the peddlers have begun once more selling their wares along the streets, and the smells of fresh bread and cooking meats fill the air, married to the sounds of laughing children and chatting adults.

“What does _mi amor_ need from the market today, hm?” Pero rasps as he walks slowly beside you, nodding politely to the passers by. They’re still wary of him, put off by his intimidating appearance and the permanent scowl on his face, but with you by his side they seem less nervous than usual. You have that effect on people, putting them at ease with your very presence.

“I was going to get a bolt of fabric to make a new outfit. Mine are all beginning to wear and become threadbare.” You flash him that brilliant smile, one that would put even the sun’s brightness to shame, and he melts, giving you a slightly lopsided grin back.

“Whatever you wish for, it is yours.” He holds his arm out for you, and you take it, enjoying the feeling of him against you as the two of you make your way through town. When you hesitate not too far into town, his brow furrows and he looks down to you. “ _Amor?”_ You’re looking off to the side, eyes wide and lips slightly parted. When he follows your gaze, he realizes what has stolen your attention. Flowers. Beautiful and bright flowers of so many kinds and colors. You’ve always had an affinity for pretty things, he’s noticed. Fitting for someone so pretty themselves. “ _Amor_ ,” he calls again, tugging on your arm to break your trance.

You blink rapidly, shaking your head to clear it before you smile up at him, a glimmer of longing still in your eyes as you do. “Sorry, my love. I was distracted is all. Why don’t we go get that fabric, hm?” Pero hesitates for a moment, glancing back to the flower vendor before looking back to you and nodding, leading you towards the fabric peddler.

The next day rolls around, and you’ve taken up your position by the window in your rocking chair, working away at the new fabric to make your new outfit. Pero has gone into town again, stating he forgot something yesterday while the two of you were there, and you couldn’t help but chuckle at him. He could be so forgetful sometimes if it fell outside his normal schedule.

Back in town, Pero heads straight for the flower vendor, handing over a handsome amount of coin for a large bouquet of bright red and yellow flowers. His lip quirks in a slight smile as he takes the bound flowers, looking them over. You would love them, he’s certain of it. And it would bring a little bit of color to the house, something you have been hounding him about for months now.

When he arrives home, he hides the flowers behind his back before he opens the door, grunting in reply when you greet him with a smile, the fabric still draped across your lap. “Did you get what you needed?”

“I did. Would you like to see what it is?” he questions, making his way over to you, leaning down to kiss you gently.

“Is it something I want to see?” you question warily. The last time he asked you such a question, he held up a snake that he had caught while he was out hunting and you swear you felt your soul leave your body.

“I think so,” he says with the hint of a smile that does nothing to put you at ease. With caution, you nod, setting your sewing down.

Pero’s smirk widens as he pulls his hand from behind his back revealing the bundle of beautiful flowers. Your eyes go wide as a gasp leaves your lips. “Pero…,” you whisper, reaching out for the gorgeous blooms which he readily hands over to you. You bring them to your face, breathing deeply to take in their sweet floral scent, and it very nearly brings tears to your eyes.

“I saw how you looked at them yesterday, and I knew you must have them.” He brushes a thumb under your eye, wiping away a tear that had managed to escape. “Beautiful things for my beautiful love.”

The smile on your face is as brilliant as ever as you beam up at him, your heart brimming over with everything you feel for the man in front of you. Slowly, you stand and carefully wrap your arms around him, peppering kisses all over his cheek, and it is then that Pero decides that you will have flowers more often. Much, much more often.


End file.
